medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Medaka Box Wiki:Translation Project
The Translation Project is the Medaka Box Wiki’s ongoing project to translate the various names, abilities, techniques, etc. found in the Medaka Box Universe. As Medaka Box is a Japanese manga and the Medaka Box Wiki is an English language wiki, the use of translators are a focal point to the continuation of accuracy. This page lists all terms on the wiki currently requiring translation to kanji, romaji, or both. Role of the Translation Project #To determine the correct translation of character names, ability names, technique names, equipment names, and other general terms. #To assure the correctness of all translations that are presented on the site. Looking up on Google Translator or similar translations tools is not translating. Please refrain from using such tools. #To determine the outcome of contentious translations. If a translation is questioned at all, that should be brought up on the project talk page. In this way a translator can explain why the translation is used or conversation can take place for translations that are harder to classify. Users should ask their question and wait to be answered. If the user posting has no real understanding of translation, this is not the place to learn how to translate. Usage of the page should extend no more then to get the necessary translations done. Please refrain from badgering a translator for understanding on why a translation is translated a certain way. Useful Sources *Tangorin *Mahou Kanji Dictionary *OldNihongo.J-Talk.Com *Handwritten Kanji Search List of Needed Translations Chapter Titles (Romaji Only) *My Opponents Lack Nothing *Hakoniwa Academy’s 100th Student Council Committee *Will Still Be Alive Tomorrow *I Didn’t Mean to Laugh *Feels Like Your Luck is at an All Time Low *Why Did I Come Here? *I Want To Be Like That *We Don’t Run Away *This Seems Like a Price Worth Paying, Doesn't It? *After The End of This Battle *What is Important to Me Now *For The Sake of Zenkichi *My Loss Would Have Been Decided *I Have No Words To Say *Shiranui Hansode is *Welcome to the Shiranui Village *What We're Really Protecting is *Everything About Hakoniwa Academy *Fresh *Born to Destroy the World *Hakoniwa General Hospital Ruins *I'll Crush Him Before the Day is Over *I Definitely Won't Tell You *The First And Only Bias Action Episode Titles (Romaji Only) *The Monster I've Sought Novel Titles (Romaji Only) *Kuguhara Messhi’s Ravenous Rule and Naginoura Sanagi’s Forced Vote *Eburi Richigi’s False Modesty and Mukueda Shikii’s Trash Manifestation Character Names (Kanji Only) *Miri Natayama *Nashi *Sasae Mochibaru Character Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Irreversible Destroyer Organization Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Athletics Club *Art Club *Broadcast Club *Election Management Committee *Kendo Club *Naked Apron Alliance *Public Morals Committee *Shogi Club *Swimming Club Ability/Technique Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Najimi Ajimu **805 Skills Location Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Canteen Freezer *Clock Tower *Kuromaku Island **Black Light *Hakobune Middle School *Hakoniwa General Hospital *Under Construction Building *Viper's Den *Shiranui Village Game Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Bloody Seven *Delete Shiritori *Perfect Melancholy Volume Eight Extras Medaka 08 0198.jpg|Gunki Itoshima Profile Medaka 08 0199.jpg|Hamaya Hyakuchou Profile Medaka 08 0200.jpg|Otome Yunomae Profile Medaka 08 0201.jpg|Yutori Chikuzen Profile Medaka 08 0202.jpg|Yamami Tsurumisaki Profile Medaka 08 0203.jpg|Shoko Kamimine Profile